Steven and Springtrap
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Steven Universe discovers a animatronic in the alleys of Beach City, and to his surprise, it was one he was dreaming about - Springtrap (Contains Swearing, Violence, and tons of Springy!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Please note that I LOVE STEVEN UNIVERSE!**_

Steven Universe was walking down Beach City's streets. He wanted a new adventure, but how can he when he saved the world? he was near an alley when he heard a shuffling.

"Huh? Who's there?" Steven went up to the shuffling.

The shuffling went silent. Steven had a shiver down his spine.

"_H-hello?_" A broken-ish voice spoke.

"Hi, I'm-I'm Steven. Who are you?" Steven went closer.

What he saw was a surprise. It was a robotic bunny with broken pieces and a piece of his left ear missing.

"_I am Springtrap._" the bunny said.

**_A/N: SORRY ITS SO SHORT! i was busy..?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven had taken Springtrap home to get a better look at him. Springtrap, being a massive robot, couldn't be hidden well, so he had to put Springtrap on dolly and covoer him so Steven looked like he was transporting something (which he was)

"So, um... Springtrap?" Steven asked.

"_Yes?_" Springtrap looked at Steven.

"Why do you have a dead guy inside of you?" Steven asked, hoping he wouldn't offend Springtrap.

"_Listen, kid. It's a long story. I'll explain it later._" Springtrap sighed.

"I see... So, where did you come from?" Steven asked.

"_I remember this place as a hell hole-_" Springtrap got cut off by Steven.

"Woah woah woah! No swearing!" Steven said.

"_Sorry, its a force of habit. Anyway, this place was a torture place. It involved authority, and killers._" Springtrap sighed.

"O-oh..." Steven didn't realize what he has gotten himself into.

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO! Enjoy another installment of Steven and Springtrap! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Steven was on the warp pad with Springtrap, who wasn't actually on it. Instead, he was hesitant.

"Come on, Springtrap. If anyone could help you get back to your universe, its the Diamonds." Steven said.

"_I-I know! But is this safe?_" Springtrap asked.

"Of course it is! Now, come stand on here and we shall go to the Diamonds." Steven said.

"_O-okay..._" Springtrap got onto the warp pad.

Steven activated it and Springtrap (surprisingly) went with. Springtrap was shook.

"_TOO FAST!_" Springtrap shouted.

"Calm down, Springtrap. It's only a warp." Steven chuckled.

Steven and Springtrap had agreed to see the Diamonds, who Steven thought should be able to help Springtrap get back to his universe.

They reached Homeworld, in The Palace. Steven saw Springtrap in the air, and quickly moved out of the way before he became a pancake.

"_ACK!_" Springtrap shouted as he landed on the warp pad, surprisingly enough not damaging it.

"Steven?" Blue Diamond's voice came from the thrones.

Steven turned to the Diamonds (and Spinel). They were staring not at him, but at Springtrap.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Springtrap. He's... not from our universe." Steven greeted.

Springtrap groaned as he went to get up.

"Steven, why did you bring a smelly robot to our palace?" Yellow Diamond asked, who was on the Yellow throne.

"He's needs help returning to his universe, and I thought you guys could help!" Steven said nervously.

Spinel ran up to Steven. "Steven! Howdy!"

"Hey, Spinel." Steven smiled.

Springtrap was now up and looming over Steven. "_Steven, I would like to leave._"

"Huh? But you just got here!" Spinel said, looking at Springtrap.

"_Yes, but I feel... uncomfortable..._" Springtrap said, looking angry.

Steven looked at Springtrap's aggression. "Calm down, buddy. you'll be here for a little bit." Steven said.

Springtrap sighed. "_Fine, I'll bear it._"

Spinel giggled. "That's a funny thing to say as a bunny!"

Springtrap leaned into Spinel's face. "_Thats a funny thing to say to a MURDERER!_"

Everyone gasped.

Springtrap jolted upward. "_Crap crap crap CRAP CRAP CRAP!_" he ran out of the room.

"Springtrap! Wait!" Steven followed.

* * *

_**A/N: Here is another chapter for Steven and Springtrap! Enjoy with all your might, cause things will get tricky!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Steven followed Springtrap to Pink Diamond's Room, wondering how he figured it out.

"Springtrap? I need to talk to you." Steven said.

"_What?_" Springtrap growled, looking out the balcony.

"Its about your past. Why didn't you tell me right off the bat? I would've just-"

"_Just what? Scrap me?_" Springtrap asked.

"No! I wouldn't! I'm not a engineer! What has gotten you into this mess?" Steven asked.

"_Nobody would understand me even if I tell them the honest truth. They all HATE me._" Springtrap said.

"Well, I don't!" Steven said.

Springtrap looked shocked.

"_Don't try to fix my feelings, kid. You'll only put yourself into danger._" Springtrap said.

"Oh yea? From what?! You?!" Steven asked.

As if it was magic, Springtrap was looming over Steven, knife in hand. "_**Yes.**_"

Steven was shocked. "S-Springtrap?!"

Springtrap went to stab, but the Gem Rejuvenator got in the way.

"Sorry, bucko, but I can't have you killing my best friend!" Spinel said, making Springtrap lose the knife.

Springtrap looked shocked. "_W-what?!_"

"Spinel! Don't hurt him! He's only misunderstood!" Steven said.

"Oh, but of course, Steven. I'll only MAKE HIM REGRET!" Spinel slashed at Springtrap.

But Springtrap blocked the attack by grabbing the blade of the Gem Rejuvenator somehow. "_This is why I am a murderer, Spinny._"

"S-SPINNY?!" Spinel lifted up the Gem Rejuvenator and slashed, hitting Springtrap.

But nothing happened.

"_I aint one of you, idiot._" Springtrap grabbed the Gem Rejuvenator and pulled it out of Spinel's hands, breaking it. "_I am a murderer, but I fight fair._"

Steven noticed the knife Springtrap had was next to him. "Springtrap! Don't make me hurt you!" he said, grabbing the knife.

"_Come on, kid. I can't be hurt. I'm a ROBOT._" Springtrap said.

Steven threw the knife and it hit where it hurted most - the heart. Springtrap gasped and fell to the floor, trying to pull put the knife. But something was off - the knife was pink, and it couldn't be removed.

"Way to go, Steven!" Spinel said, on top on Springtrap and holding him down with her foot.

"I'm so sorry!" Steven went up to Springtrap and went to remove the knife.

"_Heh, you're not so bad, kiddo. Steven, is it?_" Springtrap asked.

"You're- you're not mad?!" Steven asked.

"_Nah, I'm impressed. You turned one of my prized possessions into your own weapon. That's as impressive as Pink Diamond herself._" Springtrap said.

"Wait, you knew _PINK DIAMOND?!_" Steven screamed.

"Of course! I met him a long time ago, Steven!" Spinel said.

"What?!" Steven was even more shocked.

"_Can I get up now?_" Springtrap asked.

"Oh! Of course!" Steven removed the knife.

Springtrap began to get up, flinging Spinel off. "_Ah, much better!_" Springtrap stretched.

"Tell me more about Pink Diamond, Springtrap." Steven asked.

* * *

_**A/N: Holy moly! Another Chapter! I know nobody probably likes this, but it's a fun activity to write! You'd do it too!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Steven looked at Springtrap he got comfortable on the floor.

"_Well, Steven, I hope your ready to learn more about your mom._" Springtrap said.

"I'm ready." Steven said.

Spinel sat next to Steven, interested in learning more about Pink Diamond too.

"_Well, Pink Diamond, who was Rose Quartz back in the time, was still learning how to fight, and I offered to help, and in exchange, she broke me out of the prison I was in..._" Springtrap began.

**~a~**

Springtrap sat on the floor of the sealed off room. He wasn't fond of it, but he had to bear it. Just then, the boards were slashed open, and stood a woman with pink curly hair, and a bright pink dress.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"_What do you want?_" Springtrap asked, trying to show aggression.

"I heard about a dangerous monster in here, but I don't see any." the woman said, looking around.

"_I'm the monster, can't you see?_" Springtrap asked.

"Oh, well, I want to fight you." the woman asked, pulling out a sword.

"_Trust me, baby cheeks, you won't win. I can tell you barely have any combat experience._" Springtrap said, standing up.

"Can... you teach me?" the woman asked.

"_Well, I could... if you do me a favor._" Springtrap said.

"Anything!" the woman said.

"_He he... get me outta here, and I'll teach you how to fight._" Springtrap said.

"Of course!" the woman said.

Springtrap smiled. "_Good..._"

**~a~**

"You manipulated my mom?!" Steven asked.

"_Kid, its an eye-for-an-eye. Bear with it._" Springtrap chuckled.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading Steven and Springtrap! This isn't over, but there will be more!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Steven was confused. Why does Springtrap cook?

After the first part of Springtrap's story, he refused to explain the rest, so he decided to cook Steven a meal, probably hoping he doesn't have to explain the rest.

"Springtrap?" Steven asked.

"_Yes, kiddo?_" Springtrap asked, a smile on his face.

"Uh, whatcha making?" Steven asked.

"_Pancakes!_" Springtrap said, going up to Steven, who was at the couches, and handed him a plate of pancakes.

"Oh, nice! They look good!" Steven said, looking at the amazing pancakes made by a murderer.

"_Glad you like them!_" Springtrap watched Steven.

"Uh, are you gonna watch me eat?" Steven asked.

"_Err... maybe?_" Springtrap shrugged.

Steven didn't agree with Springtrap watching him. He felt like Springtrap poisoned the pancakes, or put some sort of special liquid in them. He hesitantly took a bit, then was amazed.

"Woah! They're so good! Wh-whats in 'em?" Steven asked, worried about his question.

"_Love!_" Springtrap said.

"Well, guess I can't call you Pancake Satan, then!" Steven joked.

"_Trust me, kid, you don't wanna go there._" Springtrap said, looking aggressive.

"Wh-why?" Steven was worried.

"_Because the last person who called me Pancake Satan got their throats ripped out!_" Springtrap said.

"S-sorry!" Steven shook.

"_Good, now enjoy them... I worked hard on them._" Springtrap said.

"Okay..." Steven went back to eating. He didn't know why he's keeping Springtrap, when Springtrap is a murderer. But then again, he knows Pink Diamond, and knows how she began fighting. He just ate the pancakes as Springtrap just went back to the kitchen. Steven just ate until-

"_GOD DAMNIT WILLIAM YOU DID IT AGAIN!_" Springtrap screamed.

"Sp-Springtrap?" Steven asked.

Springtrap looked at Steven, worried. "_Eat you're pancakes, Steven. Ignore my outburst._" Springtrap said.

"O-okay..." Steven said, going back to eating his pancakes.

* * *

_**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED PANCAKE SATAN! Anyway, I'll upload a new installment of Steven and Springtrap soon! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Steven was in his room, wondering who this "William" is. Is it Springtrap's real name? Is it someone he's talking to? He laid in bed, awake since 9 PM, and it was midnight. _Maybe I'm overthinking it..._ Steven thought. He just rolled to his side and went to sleep.

**~a~**

Steven woke up to pancakes on his table. Steven couldn't find Springtrap though.

"Sp-Springtrap?" He called.

No response.

"Well, I guess I'll eat all these pancakes, and be _a__lone_." Steven teased, going up to the pancakes.

He sat at the couch, and went to eat. He took a bit and tasted the goodness that the pancakes yesterday had.

"W-wow! These pancakes are the _best!_" Steven called out.

The temple door opened and Amethyst came out, holding a piece of metal. "That thing has been in my way for a long time!"

Steven was shocked. It was the same color as Springtrap!

"_What did you do?!_" Steven screamed.

"Dude? I just removed a hunk of metal. It was apart of a car thats in there." Amethyst said.

" O-oh... Sorry, Amethyst!" Steven said, relieved.

"Oh, I also found a robot in the house, so I dragged him into my room. The look on his face!" Amethyst started laughing.

"_AMETHYST!_" Steven ran into Amethyst's room.

"Woah, dude, did you know the robot?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes! Where is he?!" Steven asked.

"Oh, he's gone somewhere. I couldn't find him." Amethyst said.

"Oooh nooo!" Steven began running around Amethyst's room, calling Springtrap's name.

"Dude, who's Springtrap?" Amethyst asked, running after Steven.

"That robot you brought into here." Steven said.

"Oh. He sound's dangerous." Amethyst said, concerned.

"He's not! He's just misunderstood!" Steven said.

* * *

After an hour of calling, Steven and Amethyst couldn't find Springtrap.

"Dude, I'm tired. Lets just leave him!" Amethyst said.

"But we have to! He's my friend!" Steven said.

"Okay, dude, I-"

_BANG!_

"Oh! Springtrap!" Steven ran to the bang.

When he got there, he saw Springtrap lounging on a armchair, and he was eating a donut, which was spoiled.

"Springtrap?!" Steven was shocked.

"_Yea, kid? How's your pancakes?_" Springtrap asked.

"H-how'd you know that I ate them?" Steven asked.

"_Its a hunch._" Springtrap said.

"Dude, that's Springtrap?!" Amethyst said.

"_Heyo!_" Springtrap waved.

"Amethyst, I would like you to meet Springtrap. Springtrap, Amethyst." Steven said.

Springtrap got up and went up to Amethyst, looming over her.

"_So, you're the one Pink told me about..._" Springtrap said.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was awkward! Enjoy another installment of Steven and Springtrap! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"P-Pink Diamond said something about me?" Amethyst asked.

"_Oh, yes she did! She said you were amazing..._" Springtrap put a hand on his cheek.

"R-really?!" Amethyst said, shocked.

"_Except you were a defect, I find. I expected you to be bigger, stronger, and more... well, impressive._" Springtrap said.

"WHAT?!" Amethyst pulled out her whip.

"Springtrap, stop!" Steven shouted to Springtrap.

"_Oh, but isn't it the truth?_" Springtrap asked.

Amethyst grabbed Springtrap and tried to lift him up, but he was too heavy.

"_Hey, Am? Can I show you a trick?_" he asked, grabbing her whip and throwing her up.

Amethyst went up, and quickly back down.

"_Here's a little lesson from Pink Diamond's Mentor: NEVER FUCK WITH A ANIMATRONIC!_" Springtrap threw Amethyst down.

Amethyst coughed. She got up, and looked shocked. It was like as if Springtrap had changed, like he was... glowing?

"Steven, you're friends with this freak?" Amethyst asked.

* * *

_**A/N: SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I'M BUSY!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, but he doesn't normal act like this!" Steven said.

"Well, he's gotta _go!_" Amethyst said, throwing her whip at Springtrap again.

"AMETHYST NO!" Steven shouted.

Springtrap grabbed the whip and threw Amethyst across the room, looking at Steven after.

"_What a weakling. I can't believe Pink Diamond's friends are so... ridiculous!_" Springtrap said.

"SPRINGTRAP_ STOP!_" Steven shouted, suddenly glowing pink.

Springtrap scoffed. "_Try all you like, kid. I'm pretty much a god!_"

Steven, suddenly in a flash, crashed into Springtrap and punched him across the room, causing pieces to fly from Springtrap. Springtrap hit a pile of junk, and got up. He began laughing.

"Why are you LAUGHING?!" Steven charged at Springtrap.

Steven sent Springtrap flying into the air, and jumped up to him, smacking him down to the ground. Springtrap landed with a thud, Steven realizing what he has done. He lowered himself to the ground, seeing Springtrap broken into pieces.

"Springtrap, I am so sorry!" Steven apologized.

"_You're gonna go far, kid._" Springtrap chuckled before coughing.

Amethyst ran up to Springtrap, shouting.

"Amethyst! You're okay!" Steven said.

"TIME TO DIE, TWAT!" Amethyst said.

But Steven stopped her.

"Amythest, enough!" Steven said, looking at Springtrap, who was more broken then what he already was.

Steven realized that Springtrap wasn't moving, or talking.

"Oh NOO! Steven ran up to Springtrap.

"Did he just... die?" Amethyst asked.

"We gotta help him! We gotta take him to an engineer, or- or-" Steven was cut off by Amethyst.

"Or Bismuth, she could help." Amethyst said.

"Yea... but don't mention Springtrap's aggression to anyone, okay Amethyst?" Steven begged.

"Dude! He's a maniac! Of course I'll let everyone know!" Amethyst said.

"No! He's just misunderstood!" Steven said.

"Okay, fine! Have it your way! Geez." Amethyst said, crossing her arms.

"Thank you, Amethyst!" Steven said.

* * *

**_A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! I love Steven and Springtrap, and they'd make a great battle duo!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Steven was carrying Springtrap to Little Homeworld, hoping he wouldn't get so many stares.

At least, that's what he hoped for.

But he got so many stares!

Steven felt nervous, carrying a animatronic through Little Homeworld to Bismuth. He eventually found her, talking to peridot and Lapis Lazuli.

"Bismuth! I need your help!" Steven said, fighting to carry Springtrap.

"Steven, what is that?" Bismuth asked.

"It looks like an abomination!" Peridot commented.

"Now's not the time. He's my friend, and he needs to be fixed!" Steven said, putting Springtrap down.

"Well, alright, but why is he here?" Bismuth asked.

"Wait, you know him?" Steven asked.

"Yes... come here, Steven. I need... help carrying materials to this robot." Bismuth said.

"Uh, o-okay..." Steven agreed.

Bismuth walked to her left, Steven following.

"So, Steven... where'd you find Springtrap?" Bismuth asked.

"He was in an alley. He hasn't done anything wrong!" Steven said.

"Yes, but he is _dangerous_. I wouldn't lay your trust on him if I were you." Bismuth said.

"But he's just understood!" Steven said.

"No he isn't Steven. How'd he get so damaged?" Bismuth asked.

"Well, he began a fight with Amethyst, then I had to intervene, so he got damaged by me." Steven said.

"Well, there you go. He _started_ the fight." Bismuth said, reaching her work station.

"Can you at least fix him? Let me show you that he's not evil!" Steven begged.

"Well, alright, Steven. But only once. If he gets damaged again, he's a goner, got it?" Bismuth asked.

"O-of course!" Steven said, worried.

_How will I be able to show everyone that Springtrap could be trusted?_ Steven thought.

* * *

_**A/N: PHEW! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Please enjoy, and this series maybe going on more then my completed series!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Steven sat at home, after Bismuth repaired Springtrap. Springtrap was acting weird after Bismuth repaired him. _Is something wrong with Springtrap?_ Steven thought. He sighed. _Maybe I'm overthinking it..._ Steven thought, laying onto the couch. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Suddenly, he had a dream.

It was about Springtrap. He was doing something. Steven ran up to him, but he went farther. Steven tried calling his name, but Springtrap just looked at Steven with an insane look. He was laughing, and holding up a severed head.

Steven screamed awake, jolting up. _That can't be true!_ Steven thought. He looked at Springtrap, who was in the kitchen, cooking more pancakes.

"_Steven, you alright?_" Springtrap looked at Steven.

"Y-yea... it's just a bad dream!" Steven said, hoping it was true. He shivered. _What if it was a special dream? Like the one I had about Blue Diamond!_ Steven thought.

"_Steven, I made you pancakes!_" Springtrap said, coming up to Steven with a plate of pancakes.

"Th-thanks." Steven said, taking the plate and fork.

"_They're apology pancakes! I'm sorry for hurting Amethyst and you!~_" Springtrap said, in a voice that would convince you of anything.

"It's alright, Springtrap. No need for apology pancakes." Steven laughed a bit before taking a bite.

Steven, again, was amazed by the pancakes. They tasted better then the previous ones.

"Wow! Why do they taste soo good!" Steven asked.

"_They're made with extra sugar!_" Springtrap said.

"Well, that does it! They _are_ apology pancakes!" Steven joked.

Springtrap smiled. "_I'm glad you like them!_"

Steven smiled too.

The moment was ruined though by Pearl screaming.

* * *

_**A/N: OOHHH! PEARL'S ABOUT TO GET A BIG SURPRISE!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed Steven and Springtrap, because this story ain't reaching an end anytime soon! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

Steven looked at Pearl's shocked face. Steven tried to think of ways to protect Springtrap, but he was already too late. Garnet came running out, so did Amethyst.

"What is it Pea-" Garnet looked at Springtrap.

"_Um... pancakes are ready?_" Springtrap said, trying to look innocent.

"_GET AWAY FROM STEVEN!_" Pearl shouted, summoning her spear.

"_Hey, woah! Calm down! I just made him pancakes!_" Springtrap held his hands up in defense.

"I don't _CARE!_" Pearl charged at Springtrap, but Garnet stopped her.

"He doesn't look harmful, so lets just keep an eye on him." Garnet commented.

"_Are you kidding? I'm a rotten bunny who has a dead man inside of them!_" Springtrap retorted.

Garnet adjusted her glasses, coming up to Springtrap, her and him being the same height.

"_Wow, never seen anyone to match my height!_" Springtrap commented.

"Same here." Garnet chuckled.

Springtrap smiled. "_I ain't so bad, once when you get to know me!_" he said.

Steven watched Springtrap talk to the gems. _Maybe Springtrap will be a good edition._ Steven thought.

**~a~**

Steven was laying on his bed, thinking of his dream. What does it mean? _Is Springtrap actually a murderer?_ Steven thought. He just closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

**~a~**

Steven was going onto the warp pad, going to see the Diamonds when Springtrap came up behind Steven.

"_Where ya going? Can I come?_" Springtrap asked.

"Um, sure?" Steven said, confused.

They warped to The Palace, and saw the Diamonds staring at Springtrap, then to Steven. Spinel was there, smiling and going up to the duo to greet them.

"Hello, Steven! Hello, Springtrap!" Spinel greeted.

"_Hey, Spinel!_" Springtrap greeted.

"Steven, why'd you bring him back?" Yellow asked.

"Well, he wanted to come, so I couldn't say no, or he'd be upset." Steven said.

"Oh, but how can he cry if he's a robot?" Blue asked.

"He shows his emotion's well." Steven said, looking as Springtrap and Spinel talked.

"Well, he's not welcome here, if he says is true about him being a _murderer_." White said.

"Let him have a chance! He's trying to repent, right?" Steven looked at Springtrap, who nodded.

Springtrap began walking up to the Diamonds.

"_Well, I'm sorry for my outbursts, but it's a force of habit, after the life I had._" Springtrap said.

"Well, alright. You can stay..." White mumbled.

"Alright! Thanks, White!" Steven said.

"Of course, Steven." White looked away, clearly angry.

"_I have a question: did you know Pink wanted to fight for a while, and she actually got her wish?_" Springtrap asked the Diamonds.

"Huh?" The Diamonds looked curious.

"_Yes, it happened long ago... Pink wanted to protect Earth, and I decided to mentor her. After all, she did make a promise, and she fulfilled it._" Springtrap said.

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked.

"_I get to escape the hell hole I was in, and meet new friends!_" Springtrap said.

"Th-that's what you wanted?" Steven asked.

"_Of course! I was quite lonely!_" Springtrap commented.

Springtrap began walking to the warp pad, and stood on it.

"_Lets go, Steven._" Springtrap said.

"Um... okay, see you Diamonds, and Spinel, later!" Steven got onto the warp pad and warped Springtrap and him away.

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO! I'm working on Steven and Springtrap soo much, huh? OH WELL!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Steven was watching TV when Springtrap came in.

"_Hey, buddy! I thought I'd check in!_" Springtrap said.

"I'm fine, Springtrap. I'm just tired, is all." Steven yawned, rubbing his eye.

"_Well, get some sleep!_" Springtrap instructed.

_Now's the time to ask_ _Springtrap!_ Steven thought.

"Hey, uh... why do you care about me so much?" Steven thought.

"_Well, I had a child once, when I was human! Anyway, I had one, and they were always sick, so I tried to scare him with animatronics... that didn't go well._" Springtrap said, worry in his eyes.

"Wh-what happened to them?" Steven asked.

"_He__ got bitten by one of them_." Springtrap sighed.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" Steven said, now worried.

"_It's fine, kiddo._" Springtrap said.

"Uh, okay..." Steven went back to watching TV.

Springtrap made his way onto Steven's bed, watching TV too.

"Wha? Hey!" Steven was nearly pushed off of the bed.

"_Oh, sorry kiddo!_" Springtrap said, getting off.

"Well, apology accepted. Are you bored downstairs?" Steven asked.

"_Yea..._" Springtrap sighed.

"Well, as long as you don't murder me, we can play video games on my TV." Steven offered.

"_Video... games?_" Springtrap asked.

"Yea! Lets play right now!" Steven got up and turned the TV to a title screen.

"Dang it! I left it on!" Steven scratched his head.

"_Thats okay, right?_" Springtrap asked.

"I think so..?" Steven grabbed a controller and handed it to Springtrap.

"_What's this?_" Springtrap asked.

"Its a controller!" Steven said.

"_I've heard of these. Do they control people?_" Springtrap asked.

"No, not exactly, mainly just characters on the screen!" Steven said, chuckling a bit.

"_Ah... I see now._" Springtrap smiled.

"That's good! Lets play a couple of games!" Steven offered.

**~a~**

Steven was done playing games after he lost all of them to Springtrap. He wasn't sure how Springtrap kept on winning, but he found it fun. He saw Springtrap go downstairs after they said they were finished playing games. He turned off the TV and went to bed. _Tomorrow is another day. Maybe I can find the good in Springtrap then._ Steven thought as he closed his eyes.'

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! Enjoy this next chapter of Steven and Springtrap! I hope you enjoyed this!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Steven was going to Little Homeworld, standing on the warp pad when he saw Springtrap standing in front of him.

"_Where are you going? Can I come?_" Springtrap asked.

"Spingtrap... I don't like this new attitude..." Steven said.

"_What new attitude?_" Springtrap asked.

"You're doing it! You're pretending! What's wrong, Springtrap?" Steven asked.

"_Nothing's wrong with me Steven! I just wanted to be your friend!_" Springtrap said.

"O-oh..." Steven sighed.

He warped out of his house, and landed in Little Homeworld. He saw Bismuth waiting for him.

"Still have't found the good in him, yet?" she asked.

"No, but I did find out some stuff..." Steven began.

**~a~**

Springtrap sat on the floor, waiting for Steven. _He'll come back..._ Springtrap thought. He just sat and waited. He knew Steven wouldn't let him wait for so long. Eventually, after about 2 hours, Steven came back, and was looking at Springtrap.

"_You're back!_" Springtrap went up to Steven.

"Um, Springtrap... how many children did you murder?" Steven asked.

Springtrap froze. "_Who told you?!_" Springtrap asked.

"It-it was just a thought!" Steven said.

"_O-oh... I see..._" Springtrap turned to leave.

"Springtrap?" Steven called out.

"_I'm fine._" Springtrap said over his shoulder.'

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! Enjoy another installment of Steven and Springtrap!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Springtrap was alone in the main room. He wanted to be friendly, but what will _they_ think?

"_God damnit William, think! Nobody's gonna go against you trying to be good!_" Springtrap said.

He began to pace the room. _Nothing's wrong with being good, right? I did help Pink Diamond learn how to fight!_ Springtrap thought. He kept on pacing, and thinking. _What about _them_? Will they hate my choices?_ Springtrap thought. He decided to go onto the couches and sit there, hoping that he can be good, after what Steven did for him. Without Steven, Springtrap would've been broken forever!

_I'll thank the kid later._ Springtrap thought.

**~a~**

Steven was lying in bed, dreaming. It was about Springtrap, and how he will one day murder Steven. Steven woke up, screaming. _Its just a dream..._ Steven tried to reassure himself. _It's only a dream..._ Steven thought. He got up and out of bed. He headed to the main floor, seeing Springtrap making _more_ pancakes.

"_Howdy, Steven!_" Springtrap greeted.

"Hey! Making more pancakes?" Steven asked.

"_Yup! Want some?_" Springtrap asked.

"Of course!" Steven headed to the couch.

Springtrap went up to Steven once he was done making pancakes. "_Your pancakes, Monsieur!_" he said.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" Steven laughed.

"_Thanks, I appreciate the laughter, but I have a more serious matter to tell you._" Springtrap said.

"Huh?" Steven was confused.

"_Its about my past... I never told you this, even though you wanted to know: I murdered 5 children. Then, I made animatronics to murder more. I'm sorry, Steven._" Springtrap sighed.

"It-its okay, Springtrap. You're only human, after all." Steven said.

"_You... consider me a human? Even though I am a animatronic now?_" Springtrap asked.

"Of course! You were once a human, right?" Steven asked.

"_Y-yes..._" Springtrap nodded.

"Then you're human. Its as simple as that!" Steven said.

Springtrap was silent, then lunged at Steven. Steven went to pull out his shield, but instead of Springtrap attacking, he hugged Steven.

"_Thank you, Steven._" Springtrap smiled.

"Of course, buddy!" Steven smiled back.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Steven was sitting on the couch next to Springtrap. _Why'd he hug me like that?_ Steven asked himself. He noticed Garnet coming out of her room, looking at Steven.

"Steven, we have a issue." Garnet said.

"Huh?" Steven stood up and went up to Garnet.

"Its a loose corrupted gem. We need to stop it." Garnet said.

"O-oh." Steven thought he and the Gems captured all the corrupted gems.

"_Can I come?_" Springtrap asked, behind Steven.

"...No." Garnet said.

"_What? Why?!_" Springtrap asked.

"Because you'll get damaged... again." Garnet said, adjusting her glasses.

"_I'm coming for Steven's sake. What if he needs me?_" Springtrap asked.

"No, he wont." Garnet said.

"_But what if?_" Springtrap asked, getting aggressive.

"SPRINGTRAP'S COMING WITH!" Steven shouted.

Garnet would've had a shocked expression, if she showed it. Springtrap was smirking.

"Fine. He can come." Garnet said.

"Thank you Garnet!" Steven said, running to the warp pad, grabbing Springtrap's hand.

Springtrap was taken by surprise as Steven took him to the warp pad. Garnet later went on it, and glared at Springtrap. Springtrap just looked ahead.

**~a~**

Steven, Springtrap, and Garnet made it to the area where the corrupted gem was - in a old building. Springtrap seemed nervous.

"Springtrap?" Steven looked at Springtrap.

"_Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Lets hurry before I get flashbacks._" Springtrap said.

Garnet didn't seem concerned.

"Well, lets go!" Steven headed inside.

Springtrap and Garnet followed Steven. Once they got inside, they saw an old stage, and broken tables, with chairs scattered.

"Whoa! What happened?" Steven asked.

"Its the corrupted gem." Garnet said.

"_She's right. This place wasn't like this when I left._" Springtrap said.

"Oh..." Steven looked worried.

"_Hey, what's wrong?_" Springtrap asked.

"It's nothing..." Steven said.

Suddenly, they heard a growling sound.

"Huh?!" Steven was taken by surprise.

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO! This is a chapter to the Steven and Springtrap story! This is near the end, and if you don't want it to end, just send me a PM of what you want to happen to this story!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Springtrap got in front of Steven. "_Stay here. I'll check it out._" Springtrap said, going towards the growling noise, which came from a curtain.

"S-Springtrap..." Steven whispered.

Springtrap made it to the curtain, and slowly opened it, the monster jumping on him. It _was_ a corrupted gem, and it was attacking Springtrap.

"We gotta help him!" Steven rushed in, summoning his shield and throwing it at the corrupted gem.

the corrupted gem was smacked off by the shield, and Springtrap quickly got up. Steven went in front of Springtrap, holding his shield in the defensive state.

"_Steven..._" Springtrap began.

"I'll protect you, Springtrap! Just get outta here!" Steven said, preparing for the corrupted gem.

The corrupted gem lunged for Steven, and he got ready. The gem went to hit Steven's shield, but Springtrap punched it back. Steven was surprised by Springtrap's power.

"_You defend, I'll punch!_" Springtrap said.

"R-right!" Steven began moving forward.

Steven shot a glance at Garnet, who was watching them, not doing anything. _She must be judging Springtrap!_ Steven thought. He looked as the corrupted gem went for Steven again, but Springtrap punched it, and it spoofed. Steven was surprised. _How did Springtrap do that?_ Steven asked himself. He then lowered his shield, and bubbled the gem. He then sent it back to the temple.

"Good work Steven and Springtrap." Garnet said, coming up to them.

"Huh?" Steven was confused.

"You worked together, and Springtrap proved himself that he isn't that bad." Garnet chuckled a bit.

"_W-what?_" Springtrap was confused too.

"You, Springtrap, can be on our team." Garnet said.

"_Sweet!_" Springtrap smiled.

"No problem." Garnet smiled back.

"Yay! Springtrap's our new teammate!" Steven cheered.

Garnet and Springtrap both laughed.

* * *

_**A/N: Looks like Steven and Springtrap is gonna be continuing a lot! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Springtrap was laying on the couch, waiting for something to happen. After proving himself that he was good, he didn't know what to do. He wanted something to do, but he couldn't figure out what. He decided to get up and make pancakes.

**~a~**

Steven was watching TV when the TV went fuzzy, and a new gem appeared on the screen. She seemed to be green, with a weird outfit. She looked like she was looking through the TV to Steven.

"_If this "Steven Universe" exists, I will vanquish him! If you are listening, Steven Universe, then prepare to meet your doom! I am coming with my gems, and you will suffer!_" the gem said, before the TV went back to normal.

"Aw, geez!" Steven panicked.

**~a~**

Steven had all the Gems (and Springtrap) gathered in the main room. They were confused at Steven's worry.

"What is it, dude?" Amethyst asked.

"SOMEONE'S OUT TO KILL ME!" Steven shouted.

"Dude! You don't need to shout!" Amethyst said.

"He's right. Diaspore is out to get him. She was mad." Garnet smiled.

"But what'd I do?!" Steven asked.

"I'm sure she doesn't like how you made The Diamonds on your side." Pearl stated.

"_Or someone pissed her off._" Springtrap said.

"Guys! We need to find a way to stop Diaspore!" Steven said.

"_I agree. I don't want Steven dead on my watch!_" Springtrap looked at the Gems and smirked.

"Yea! To stopping Diaspore!" Amethyst said, raising her hand.

Springtrap, Garnet, and Pearl did the same. Steven slowly raised his hand too. Everyone looked at him.

"What? I didn't know if I had to do it!" Steven said awkwardly.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Steven and Springtrap!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Steven was getting ready to stop Diaspore. He was in his room, packing his clothes and necessities.

"What else am I gonna need? Toothbrush? No. Jacket? No. Food? No- wait!" Steven went downstairs after realizing that he needs food.

He saw Springtrap cooking, and smelt spaghetti.

"Hey, Springtrap!" Steven greeted, coming up to Springtrap.

"_Heya, kiddo! Just thought I'd get some food ready for you! You're gonna need it when we fight Diaspore!_" Springtrap said, finishing up the spaghetti.

"Wow! Thanks, Springtrap! How do you know how to cook all this..." Steven saw three containers full of different kinds of foods.

"_Like 'em, kiddo? I made them last night!_" Springtrap said.

"Y-yea!" Steven was surprise.

"_Thats good. Are you ready? We're gonna be leaving soon!_" Springtrap said.

"Right!" Steven took the containers and headed upstairs with them.

**~a~**

After packing everything, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Springtrap were in the legs, and Steven was going to activate them.

"Is everyone ready?" Steven asked.

He didn't want Connie to come, since she hasn't seen Springtrap yet, and he doesn't want her to be scared of him. Everyone agreed, and Steven went onto the platform to activate the legs. Once the legs were activated, they got a running start and headed up to space.

* * *

**_A/N: Enjoy another chapter! I know you'll be confused, but don't worry! It'll all be explained later!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Steven, Springtrap, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were soaring through space. After what he has received on another television interruption, he was told that if he wanted to battle Diaspore, then he had to go to Planet X-29. He wasn't sure what this planet held, but apparently what Yellow told him Diaspore was apart of her commanders, and Diaspore disagreed with the Diamonds being good. So she went to Planet X-29 and started a fleet there, with gems that didn't want to be apart of the Diamonds. Steven looked at Springtrap, who was lying down, hands behind his head and staring up. Steven wanted to go talk to him, but he had to pilot the legs. So he stood there as they were entering Planet X-29's atmosphere. Steven saw Pearl looking at him as she was checking the leg's status.

The legs landed on Planet X-29, and Steven and the others got off of them, looking around. The planet seemed lush, and greenery was growing everywhere. Steven noticed that Garnet and Amethyst were silent. Steven just walked to the tower, and saw everyone follow him. They reached the tower, and saw that it was a _massive_ tower! It must've reached space! Steven gulped and proceeded inside.

The building was beautiful, and it wasn't a tower, it was a massive building. Steven noticed a bunch of Amethyst guards, slowly coming up to them. _Are they gonna attack us?_ Steven asked himself. But they motioned for the group to follow them. Steven hesitantly did, and Springtrap followed, the other gems doing so too. The halls had writing on the walls, but it was still beautiful. Steven saw a door, and he felt like something was on the other side. He just continued following the Amethyst guards.

They reached a huge room, and a glass dome was the roof. Steven noticed the gem he saw on the screen looking at him on a green throne.

"Diaspore." Steven said.

"So you came, huh? You really want to be defeated, do you Steven? I hope your ready, cause I have been training for this battle ever since your message reached me." Diaspore said.

"You're looking for a fight, you'll have to fight us too!" Amethyst said.

"Oh, you brought you're "friends" and- wait what is he doing here?" Diaspore was looking at Springtrap.

"_Just being me._" Springtrap smiled.

"Get him out! I hate robots like him!" Diaspore instructed the Amethyst guards.

"What?! He stays!" Steven shouted.

The Amethyst guards were already grabbing at Springtrap as he tried to punch them away. They eventually got him and took him down the hall.

"Hey! I said he _stays!_" Steven charged for Diaspore.

But a force stopped him, like Aquamarine's wand. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He noticed that a Aquamarine was stopping him.

"Ah ah ah! I would wait for when I'm ready." Diaspore said, grabbing a green sword.

_She's gonna shatter me, I know it!_ Steven thought.

She then nodded to the Aquamarine, who let Steven go.

"I'm ready, Steven." Diaspore said.

Steven growled, and charged for Diaspore, and he started to glow pink. He then reached her and went to punch her, but she stopped it with her sword. Steven was pushed back, but he ran up to her again, and aimed for her face. She again blocked it, and went to slash at Steven. He quickly pulled out his shield before she hit him, but his shield was cut in half. _It's that strong?!_ Steven thought. He then put bubbles around his fist's and flew to Diaspore, actually hitting her. She was taken by surprise, but she smirked.

"I misjudged you, Steven, but that'll only make me work _harder!_" Diaspore slashed at Steven again, and put a big cut across his chest.

Steven fell to the ground, and began to pant. _I need to heal myself!_ he thought, going to lick his hand and healing the wound.

Diaspore laughed, and once Steven got his hand onto his chest, he was kicked across the room. He hit a wall, and felt weak. _I'm not gonna be able to win this one!_ Steven thought with worry as Diaspore was coming up to him. He needed a plan. He then saw a Amethyst guard running away from the hall Springtrap was taken down. _Springtrap! Don't harm a gem!_ Steven willed. He then saw Springtrap come out of the hall, and look as Steven was nearly slashed by Diaspore, in where he jumped in the way, and blocked the attack. Steven smiled.

"_Leave my buddy alone!_" Springtrap shouted.

"ARGH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKEN AWAY TO BE SMASHED!" Diaspore screamed.

"_Nah, they are afraid of me. Just like how you are._" Springtrap taunted.

"N-NO I AM NOT!" Diaspore slashed at Springtrap, but he blocked the attack.

"_Sorry!_" Springtrap jumped and kicked her face.

Diaspore went down, and Steven got up, now feeling better. He saw Springtrap looking at Diaspore, then at Steven.

"_Shield-and-punch tactic?_" he asked.

"Y-yea!" Steven pulled out his shield and got in front of Springtrap.

Diaspore got up and noticed this. "What are you doing?! That won't save you!" she said, going to slash again.

But Steven's shield blocked the attack successfully, and Diaspore was taken by surprise as Springtrap punched her in the face, causing her to topple back.

"That's not fair!" Diaspore screamed.

"_Hey, life isn't fair, but with friends, it makes it a whole lot better!_" Springtrap smiled.

Diaspore blushed. "OKAY FINE! YOU WIN! JUST MAKE THIS EMBARRASSMENT STOP!" Diaspore screamed.

Steven smiled. The Gems (who were watching from a distance) came up to him and praised him. Steven saw Springtrap smiling, and invited him over for the appraisal. Springtrap chuckled and joined in, hearing the best of the appraisals.

* * *

**_A/N: Please note that the next chapter might be a small one, so note that! Because I may end Steven and Springtrap soon! it all depends..._**


	21. Chapter 21

Steven was returning home with Springtrap, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. He couldn't believe Springtrap's timing. Without Springtrap, Steven would've perished, and Diaspore would've shattered the Gems. He smiled. He was piloting the legs, and Springtrap was lying on the floor of the legs, looking up and bored again. _Oh boy._ Steven thought. He saw Amethyst coming up to him, and talk to him. Steven smiled as Springtrap actually talked nicely to Amethyst.

They reached Earth again, and they were getting off of the legs. Steven was looking at the house, seeing it still in good condition. He remembered asking Springtrap to turn off the stove before they left, and Springtrap replied in a grumpy way. Steven chuckled a bit.

"_Yo, what's up, Steven?_" Springtrap asked.

"Nothing, just thinking of something funny." Steven said.

"_Okay, Steven. You do that._" Springtrap said.

Steven smiled. Springtrap has proven he is good now, and he enjoyed it. Now he can brag to Bismuth about Springtrap's good deed and how he saved Steven.

Steven was going to his house when he saw a twinkle in the sky. _This is only the beginning of our epic journey, Springtrap. Lets make the best of it!_ Steven thought.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I hope you enjoyed this story! I am planning on making it longer, if you guys want!~**_


	22. Chapter 22

Steven was lying in bed, not really knowing what to do after dealing with Diaspore. After Springtrap saved his life, he had to thank Springtrap some way, so he just allowed Springtrap to stay here. He sighed. _What will I do now?_ Steven asked himself.

**~a~**

Springtrap was making more pancakes after they returned to Earth after defeating Diaspore. _I know she isn't gonna give up that easily._ Springtrap thought. He could tell. Why did she give up the fight so quickly? She could've just defeated them with her Amethyst guards and Aquamarines. He sighed, and flipped the pancakes. _Maybe this is just a joke._ Springtrap thought.

**~a~**

Steven was going downstairs when he smelt pancakes. He saw Springtrap in the kitchen, and he was wearing an apron.

"Hey, Springtrap." Steven greeted.

"_Heya, kiddo!_" Springtrap looked at Steven, his apron saying "Kiss the cook".

"Where'd you get that?" Steven asked.

"_Eh, I asked Amethyst to give me one._" Springtrap smiled.

"Cool. When are the pancakes ready?" Steven asked.

"_Soon._" Springtrap went back to looking at the pancakes.

"So, do you think Diaspore is actually giving up?" Steven suddenly asked.

"_No._" Springtrap responded quickly.

"Wait, really?! So I'm not the only one?!" Steven asked, excited.

"_Yea, 'cause Diaspore is a bitch._" Springtrap said.

"Whoa! No swearing!" Steven warned.

"_My bad. Diaspore is a clod._" Springtrap said.

Steven was confused. How does Springtrap know Peridot's word?

"Um..." Steven wanted to ask, but will Springtrap have a meltdown again?

* * *

_**A/N: Here's another Chapter! Please Enjoy this series, cause I'm running out of ideas :(**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: I am back!_**

* * *

Steven looked at Springtrap, and took a deep breath.

"Tell me about your past, Springtrap." Steven said.

Springtrap froze for a bit, then he chuckled. "_What makes you wanna know?_" He asked.

Steven nervously chuckled. "I-I was just curious, a-and-"

"_It all began with Rose Quartz, Steven._" Springtrap began.

* * *

Springtrap roamed the alleys of Beach City, looking for a possible way out. He walked until he saw a woman with pink hair stare at him. He froze. _Fuck._ He thought. He slowly backed away, knowing he was in the shadows. The woman looked shocked.

"I-I won't hurt you, I swear!" the pink haired lady said.

Springtrap realized that she was vulnerable, and he lunged for her. But then, as he went to grab her, she grabbed his wrist, and he freaked.

"I said I won't hurt you, but only if _you_ don't hurt _me._" the pink haired lady threatened.

Springtrap nodded, surprised by her strength. It was bending his metal wrist, and it shocked him.

"Now-" the pink haired lady began. "What is your name?" she asked.

* * *

Springtrap was looking away now, and Steven realized that he must've made a mistake, asking Springtrap about his past.

"_Look, Steven, your mother taught me about gems, so that's how I know about a gem's weak spot._" Springtrap said.

Steven chuckled. "O-oh..." He chuckled nervously.

* * *

**_ A/N: hey, sorry I was late with this, I kinda left Fanfiction for a while, then came back! Yay!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!_**

* * *

Steven was walking down Beach City's boardwalk, thinking. _Can I do something to prove to Springtrap that murder isn't always an option?_ he thought. He just went to sit on the bench on the boardwalk. Once he sat down he saw a girl walking by, her long brown hair waving. She looked at Steven, concern on her face.

"Hey? You alright?" she asked.

Steven looked at the girl, realizing that he had a worried face. "Will you believe me that I have... an animatronic at my house?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "I had one before! He was a bunny, with a heart like a father..." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked the girl.

"I wish I can take it back; I said some mean things to him whenever he wanted to see me..." she said.

"What was his name? I-if you don't mind me asking!" Steven said.

"Springtrap." the girl sighed.

"That's the animatronic at my house!" Steven shouted.

The girl, and everyone around them, looked at Steven. He gulped.

"I-I'll show you! Come to my house tonight at 5 PM; we'll have pancakes!" Steven said.

"S-sure?" the girl agreed.

"O-oh wait, what's your name?" Steven asked.

"Delilah."

* * *

Steven was waiting for Delilah, pacing around the room. Springtrap was making pancakes, as Steven requested, and Steven had set up the table. He was still pacing until Pearl came in.

"Steven, what's all this?" she asked.

"_It's for some sort of date, I assumed._" Springtrap said.

"O-oh, what about Connie?" Pearl asked.

"_Who's Connie?_" Springtrap asked.

"U-um..." Pearl looked at Steven.

Steven looked at the two, glaring. "It's not a date; it's a reunion!" Steven said.

"_A... reunion?_" Springtrap asked.

"Yea! I would tell you, but it's a surprise!" Steven smiled.

Springtrap had a face of disgust. "_I hate surprises._" he said.

"O-oh... well, it is one!" Steven said.

Just then, someone knocked at the door, and Steven opened it, seeing Delilah there.

"Hey, Stev-" she looked at Springtrap, who was staring at her.

Steven looked at the two, seeing Delilah's shocked face, and Springtrap's disapproving look.

"U-uh... Happy Reunion, you two!" Steven smiled.

* * *

Steven, Springtrap, Delilah, and Pearl (cause why not?) sat at the table. Springtrap was staring at Delilah, who was _trying_ to enjoy her pancakes. Steven wondered if this was a good idea, but he decided to bring up a conversation.

"Hey, so... how's the food?" Steven chuckled nervously.

"_Delicious..._" Springtrap growled.

Delilah gulped down her pancake. "Good."

Steven glared at Springtrap, clearly angry. He gets to see Delilah again, and _this_ is how he treats her?

"Look, Steven, I think this was a bad idea. I bet my dad is worried about why I had to stay out longer..." Delilah said, getting up.

"W-WAIT! MAYBE WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT?!" Steven panicked.

"_It's fine, Steven.__ We've had enough of each other._" Springtrap said, getting up.

Steven felt ashamed. He just wanted them to get along!

Without him noticing, Delilah was leaving the house. Steven ran up to her. "_W-WAIT!_" Steven called after her.

Delilah stood at the doorway and looked at Steven, shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"Just try talking to him! He misses you!" Steven said.

"_No, I don't._" Springtrap said, coming up to them.

"Wh-what?!" Steven looked at Springtrap.

"Yea... we had an argument, and we seperated... after what he told me, I just couldn't stand him anymore." Delilah said.

Steven gasped. "Wh-what'd he tell you?!" Steven asked.

"_It's none of your business, Steven._" Springtrap threatened.

Steven looked at Springtrap, shocked.

"Just... leave it, Steven." Delilah said, leaving.

Steven looked at Springtrap, confused. Springtrap, however, was watching Delilah leave. Steven looked down, sadness staring to overcome him.

Pearl, however, was too busy eating the pancakes.

* * *

**_A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! Enjoyed it? Why not review?!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Hey! i noticed that while reading Steven and Springtrap that the story is repeating itself, so I decided work on it more to give it more sense!_**

* * *

Steven was just laying on the hill above his house at night, wondering. _What will I do with Springtrap?_ He thought. He was looking up when he saw a shooting star.

"Woah!" Steven said in excitement.

"_Pretty, huh?_" Springtrap came up to him, going to lay next to him.

Steven jumped a bit, but then he looked gratefully at Springtrap. "Yea!" he smiled.

Springtrap sighed. "_So this is stargazing, huh?_" he asked.

"Y-yea... you never started before?" Steven asked.

"_No, I have been... busy with other things in my human years._" Springtrap said.

"I'm assuming murder?" Steven asked, then quickly shut his mouth.

"_Yea, actually. Always running away from the cops, and stuff..._" Springtrap looked up.

Steven sighed, looking up at the stars too. "Ya know, Springtrap... I want to see the world one day, visit all the countries and stuff... I just never got around to doing it." he said.

"_Oh?_" Springtrap asked.

"Yea... should I do it?" Steven asked.

"_I-I mean... it's your life! Do what you want! I'm not gonna stop you._" Springtrap said.

"I see... Welp, I think I'll do it!" Steven sat up.

"_Wait really?!_" Springtrap asked, panic in his tone.

"Yea! I wanna see all the states! So I'm gonna do it!" Steven said excitedly.

"_O-okay, kiddo..._" Springtrap sighed.

"Wh-what's wrong, Springtrap?" Steven asked.

"_I... just don't want you gone, is all..._" Springtrap sighed.

"Really? I'm sure you'll be fine!" Steven encouraged.

"_What if I'm not?_" Springtrap asked.

"Hey, I'm not leaving right away. I gotta plan my trip!" Steven said, hoping that'll soothe Springtrap.

"_O-oh..._" Springtrap sighed with relief.

"Yea... I'll be here a while, Springtrap." Steven said.

"_O-okay, Steven..._" Springtrap said.

* * *

**_A/N: I need ideas..._****_anyone got any suggestions?_**


	26. Final Chapter

**_A/N: SORRY I DIDN'T WORK ON THIS STORY! FORGIVE _****_ME!_**

* * *

Steven was waiting for Connie to arrive at his house. He was nervous since he remembered the conversation on the phone...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK..._**

* * *

Steven was on the phone with Connie, while Springtrap made pancakes.

"_So, Steven? Are you available sometime soon? We haven't seen each other in a long time!_" Connie said over the phone.

"I'd like that, b-but I can't... I have something to take care of..." Steven lied.

"_Aw, what is it? Can I __help?_" Connie asked.

"N-no! I don't need help!" Steven argued.

Springtrap perked his head up, and grinned.

"_What's wrong, Steven? Is there something your not telling me?_" Connie asked.

Suddenly, Springtrap was right next to Steven, and he spoke loudly.

"_Aw, Steven's fine! He just needs you to see him!_" Springtrap said.

Steven jolted upright. Springtrap laughed.

"_Steven?! Who was that?!_" Connie asked.

Springtrap stole the phone, and chuckled. "_Hi, this is Steven's Personal Animatronic! How may I help you?~_" Springtrap asked sweetly.

"_SPRINGTRAP!_" Steven screamed, suddenly glowing pink.

Springtrap looked at Steven, and nearly dropped the phone. "_C-calm down, buddy._" Springtrap soothed.

Steven started breathing heavily, and tried taking deep breathes. He could hear Springtrap say something, and then hang up the phone.

"_Steven, do not freak, but Connie's coming tonight to check on you, and find out about me, okay?_" Springtrap said.

Steven breathed slowly now, and he sighed, him returning to normal. "O-okay, Springtrap, but you _have_ to make something for Connie, got it?" Steven asked.

"_Alright! Pancakes it is!_" Springtrap laughed.

* * *

**_END FLASHBACK..._**

* * *

Steven was anxious about Connie meet Springtrap. What will happen? _Will be kill her?!_ Steven thought. He shook his head. _He's way more calm now. He won't hurt a fly!_ Steven thought with confidence. He look as Springtrap was cooking pancakes, as usual, so Steven decided to sit onto the couch. Just as he sat onto the couch he heard someone knock on his door. He stood up and went to answer it, seeing Springtrap going to answer it.

"I got it!" Steven said.

He opened the door and saw Mayor Nanefua standing there, concerned then shocked to see Springtrap.

"So _that _is what everyone is complaining about?! Steven?! Why is it in your house?!" Mayor Nanefua asked.

"Long story. Can't explain it!" Steven chuckled nervously, worried.

"Steven, get that thing _out of Beach City!_" Mayor Nanefua argued.

"What?! No! He's my friend!" Steven retorted.

"_Y__eah! Doesn't Friendship matter?!_" Springtrap said.

"Ugh! If you can't get rid of it, then _leave Beach City!_" Mayor Nanefua threatened.

Steven gasped. "Y-you're joking, right?!" Steven laughed nervously.

"No! I heard of its stories! I don't want it killing anyone!" Mayor Nanefua said.

"But he's changed!" Steven argued.

"No means no, Steven!" Mayor Nanefua said.

"F-fine! Then I _will_ leaving!" Steven said, standing up for Springtrap.

"_St-Steven?!_" Springtrap asked.

"Its okay, Springtrap." Steven said, looking at him and smiling.

"Very well, Steven. I hereby say you are... how do I put this..? _Banished__ from Beach City!_" Mayor Nanefua said.

"Fine by me!" Steven smirked at Mayor Nanefua.

"Fine! We'll be fine without you!" Mayor Nanefua said.

Steven shut the door, and Springtrap was in shock. "_Steven, why?_" Springtrap asked.

"Because your my friend, Springtrap! I care about you!" Steven said.

"_O-okay, but where will we go?_" Springtrap asked.

"I guess you can consider it a road trip!" Steven said excitedly.

"_Cool, I guess?_" Springtrap sighed.

"Hey, it'll be fun! Come on! We can do it!" Steven smiled.

"_Oh, alright! Road trip!_" Springtrap said.

"Road trip!" Steven said.

* * *

**_AND THUS, STEVEN TOLD HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY THAT HE AND SPRINGTRAP WERE LEAVING FOR A ROAD TRIP AFTER THEY GOT BANISHED FROM BEACH CITY, AND GREG CRIED, AND GOT SCARED BY SPRINGTRAP._**

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *


End file.
